


Misconstrued

by haldoor



Series: Parental Involvement [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> No ownership; no profit<br/><b>Beta:</b> Ran it past <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/"></a><b>kaige68</b> but all mistakes are my own<br/><b>Summary:</b> Things are still not easy with Freddie, but Steve has Catherine to help ease the pain<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconstrued

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 11 of the **Parental Involvement** series about Steve coming to terms with the fact he never told his father about his sexuality. There is some comparing of his uneasy relationship with his father to his current relationship with his mother after her twenty-year absence. This part takes place a few months after Part 9, **Dust in the Wind** , time-wise

"So, you and Rollins, huh?"

Freddie's smirk was suggestive, but something veiled in his eyes made Steve hesitate before he replied. He tightened the strap on his pack, looking away first. "Yup."

"Women are amazing aren't they?"

Steve huffed lightly, shouldering the pack. "True." He still wasn't as easy with Freddie as they'd been; it was going to take more than the few months that had passed since Freddie dumped him for Kelly, but he was doing his best.

"Makes everything else seem inconsequential, doesn't it?"

Why he was pushing, Steve didn't know. He and Catherine were friends, though they'd let everyone believe it was more. Freddie had been right about one thing: it was simpler to let everyone think he had a girlfriend. It certainly made finding time together more straightforward, if not actually more frequent. Not that Steve wanted frequent. Cath was nice; she seemed to understand and he enjoyed her company, but there were some things he didn't want to talk to her about in any depth. She knew about Freddie, but not how much it still hurt.

"Yeah," Steve managed noncommittally, pushing the sunglasses higher up his nose and gripping his gun harder.

"I've almost forgotten all that other stuff. It didn't mean a lot anyway; just... a way to let off steam."

Steve glanced at Freddie sharply from behind his glasses. If that was how he wanted to play it, fine. Steve could live with that, despite the storm of anger that brewed behind his eyes. "Sure. Let's get to work."

~//~

"You're quiet today."

Catherine shifted nearer, took Steve's arm as they walked. They were off duty, heading out for a meal.

"Just tired. It's been a long week."

"That all? Nothing you're worried about?"

"Should there be?"

They arrived at the cafe, and Steve ushered Cath inside, not waiting for her answer. They were seated and looking at menus before she spoke again.

"Freddie was talking earlier; said he's going home to spend time with his girl. Steve..."

"I told you, that's all over. I'm... seeing you now." He gave the place a quick look; no other military personnel were in sight, but he couldn't be too careful.

Catherine just looked at him. He couldn't read her eyes.

He held out a hand to her, waiting until she took it. "Look, I can't tell you it's serious between us, but we're friends, right?" At her nod, he leaned in closer, smiling so anyone watching would think he was whispering something romantic. "You know the truth, Cath, and I won't lie to you, but if I say things... things that people around us could misconstrue, you understand why, don't you?"

She met his eyes, smiling as naturally as he hoped he was. "Of course." She withdrew her hand, gazing up shyly from beneath her lashes as if embarrassed by some sweet words he'd uttered.

"Thank you," he murmured, "You're more than I deserve."

She shook her head, smiling at him. "Let's order."

~//~

Another phone call, a few weeks later, and Steve was almost more nervous than he'd been about taking Freddie home.

"Dad, I have some leave coming up; can I come home?"

"Three visits in as many years. You don't have to ask, son."

"Thought I'd better check; I... I want to bring a friend."

There was a pause, filled by the steady thud of Steve's heart, then his father said, "There's room; bring your friend."

"She's looking forward to meeting you, Dad."

" _She_ … is? I look forward to meeting her too." Steve could swear he could hear the smile in his father's voice.

~//~


End file.
